This invention relates to optical fiber couplings, and especially to such couplings for use in the field.
In the application of D. G. Galgoutte entitled "Optical Fiber Joining", Ser. No. 676,731, filed Apr. 14, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,910, there is described a method of butt-jointing optical fibers in which the ends of the fibers are inserted into the opposite ends of a glass sleeve. The sleeve has a melting point lower than that of the fibers. The sleeve is heated to cause the sleeve to collapse onto the fibers to bring the fiber ends into lateral alignment. Dalgoutte has also described a method of butt-jointing fibers in which the glass sleeve is collapsed onto only one fiber, whereafter the other fiber is inserted into the sleeve and secured therein by an index-matching adhesive.
An object of this invention is to provide a coupling element which embodies the principles of the above-mentioned couplings, but which is readily applicable to in-field use.